bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Birthday
Blue's Birthday is an episode of Blue's Clues from season two. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Gloria Estefan *Tia & Tamera Mowry *Michelle Trachtenberg *Amanda Bynes *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable *Felt Friends *Cash Register *Hippo *Monkey *Girrafe *Turquoise *Gingerbread Boy *Baby Bear *Magenta *Timely *Carly Lycke *Victoria Stern *Dale Woodley Summary Steve welcomes the viewers in, saying that they are the first guests for Blue's party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for the viewers' help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants for her birthday. The viewers agree and help out with the special dance for Blue. Later, we find our first clue, which is the color green. Then, Steve helps out by fixing some things that are out of place. The viewers notice a cupcake that is missing sprinkles and a party invitation that got dropped on the ground. They also help to complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Steve then skidoos to the present store and picks out gifts for Blue, we buy her a stuffed blue puppy and Steve buys her a turquoise turtle. He skiddos home and finds the second clue, a tank. Later, party games are played. Blue gets a Birthday Letter from celebrities wishing Blue a happy birthday . Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. After the last clue, a shell, Steve sits down in the thinking chair and figures out that Blue wants a turtle for her birthday. Blue opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Blue then plays a brief round of Pin the Flag on Mailbox before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Candle Dance Song and Blue and Steve blow out the candles. Steve then thanks the viewer, sings the So Long Song, and the episode ends. Trivia *There was a PC game based on this episode released by Humongous Entertainment as Blue's Birthday Adventure. *This is the 2nd episode to use the brass instruments from What was Blue's Dream About. *This is the last episode to feature the original archive theme song from late Season 1. This is also the last episode to have the viewers sing-along with the song from the episodes. What Is Blue Trying To Do What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day Mechanics What Does Blue Need What Time Is It For Blue Blue's Story Time Mailbox's Birthday SnackTime Adventures In Art Pretend Time Blue's Favorite Song A Snowy Day Blue Goes To The Beach The Grow Show The Trying Game Blue Wants To Play A Game Blue Wants To Play A Song Game What Story Does Blue Want To Play What Is Blue Afraid Of What Does Blue Want To Make Steve Gets The Sniffles Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme & Magenta Comes Over. *And that's when the last episode saw that Steve sang we can do anything that we wanna do with the kids from What Was Blue's Dream About What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try What Does Blue Want To Build Steve Gets The Sniffles Blue's News Magenta Comes Over What Is Blue Afraid Of Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Story Does Blue Want To Play What Does Blue Want To Make Blue Wants To Play A Song Game The Grow Show Blue Wants To Play A Game A Snowy Day Pretend Time Blue Goes To The Beach Adventures In Art Blue's Favorite Song What Does Blue Need Mailbox's Birthday & SnackTime. *Steve stops giving the incorrect answers to Blue's Clues and the Correct answer comes first is put into permenent use. *Because of Jeffery Fernandez's hair styling for Steve in this episode, this episode marks the first time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song from the episodes from Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try and What Does Blue Want To Make Out Of Recycled Things. *In the US version, the credits are shown on the banner above the party. In the UK version, the credits are shown after Kevin blowns his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. Episode from Blue's Biggest Stories. *This is the "No a Clue" phrase heard from What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? Blue's ABCs and Mechanics. *This is the "A Clue A Clue" heard from Occupations What Game Does Blue Want To Learn Art Appreciation Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock and What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try. *There is the "A Clue" and "Notebook" heard from What Was Blue's Dream About What Story Does Blue Want To Play The Lost Episode Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day Math Occupations Signs Blue's Big Holiday Weight and Balance Art Appreciation Nurture and Blue's Sad Day. *This is the first episode to air in 1998. Video Appearances *Blue's Birthday *Blue's Biggest Stories Gallery Blue'sCluesOpeningng5.jpg Blue's Birthday.png AmandaBynes.png Michelle.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:Banner Credits In So Long Song Category:1990s Category:Blue's Birthday Category:Get Back to House